Una vida de mentira
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Un día normal de limpieza, la señora Choi se encontrará con una muy poco grata sorpresa en el despacho de su esposo.
1. Una vida de mentira

_Mystic Messenger es propiedad de Cheritz._

* * *

 **Una vida de mentira  
** —✽— **  
**

 _Ella desesperada miró al joven que procuraba ayudarle con su desastre._  
 _—Lo siento, no he tenido un buen día._  
 _Él le dedicó una sonrisa._  
 _—Vaya, es curioso. Yo tampoco._  
 **…**

Tenía el corazón en la boca. Sostenía las fotos de su esposo sonriendo y besando a otra mujer, analizándolas con cuidado mientras sentía que su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido, cada vez más dolorosamente.

Y es que lo que más le dolía no eran exactamente las fotos de una feliz pareja pasándola bien, eran los documentos y archivos que mostraban los monitores, teorías, diarios y demás cosas que sabía que no debería estar tocando pero aun así lo hacía. Un robot con forma de gato, un reloj que combinaba con el robot, un muñeco a escala de su esposo, un teaser con una carta y una foto de la RFA más joven.

Sentía que todo lo que conocía en realidad era mentira y tuvo muchísimo miedo, más allá de sentirse traicionada tuvo miedo de todo lo que la rodeaba, pálida apretó su camisa en el lugar donde estaba su pecho como si eso fuese a confortarla de alguna forma, pero claramente no servía de nada.

—¿Mamá? —la voz de un joven la llamó, ella se apresuró a guardar todos los archivos en sus respectivas carpetas— ¿Qué haces en la oficina de papá?

La mujer se compuso, acomodando un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja simulando una sonrisa a su hijo, el adolescente de cabello pelirrojo le miraba con curiosidad, parecía que estaba a punto de salir con sus amigos.

—Estoy arreglando este desastre —respondió en voz baja, a sabiendas que si hablaba demasiado alto entonces le temblaría la voz—. No te preocupes, ¿vas de salida?

—Sí pero… ¿estás bien? Te ves pálida —dijo empezando a preocuparse—. Puedo quedarme a arreglar por ti, o si quieres llamo a papá, si es su desastre debe arreglarlo él, ¿no?

—No —le cortó inmediatamente, tosió un poco mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Es solo el polvo, además, ya acabé. Sal con tus amigos, Saejung. Pero no llegues demasiado tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —respondió no muy convencido el chico antes de irse lentamente.

Ella tomó todo en el escritorio una vez se cercioró de que estaba sola y lo metió todo en una caja, apagó las pantallas y se fue de la habitación.

La imagen que Saeyoung había esperado recibir al llegar a casa era la de su hijo viendo la televisión y su esposa trabajando o terminando de preparar la cena, en caso de que ella no hubiese querido cocinar había traído Tteokbokki, pero su hijo no estaba ahí y su esposa estaba en pijama, sentada en la mesa con la mirada perdida con una caja al lado.

Se veía mal. No mal de la forma en la que no estaba arreglada, habían veces en las que no se bañaba y simplemente se quedaba con Saejung viendo películas todo el día, se veía mal del tipo que había estado llorando y luego meditando muchísimo. Eso le hizo preocuparse.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó con cuidado— ¿Dónde está Saejung?

—Le pedí a Saeran que lo dejara dormir en su casa esta noche —respondió mirándolo por fin; Saeyoung sabía que cuando su esposa mandaba a Saejung a dormir en otra casa era porque tenían que hablar de algo que el niño no podía saber, eso solo lo puso más nervioso—. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—No… entiendo, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó sinceramente preocupado. No había hecho nada malo últimamente, no que él recordara—. ¿Hablaste con alguien?

Si se trataba de la agencia podía entender un poco más su actitud, pero no lo tranquilizaba. Ella en respuesta abrió la caja y sacó una carpeta, se la puso en la mesa con cuidado para que la mirara. Sin entender, Saeyoung abrió la carpeta.

Y sintió como el mundo se le venía a los pies.

Eran fotos, fotos de él a los veintidós años abrazando y besándote, habían fotos de playa, fotos de navidad e incluso una foto de la RFA en su casa, sentados en un sillón. Ese había sido el día en el que te había pedido matrimonio, levantó la cabeza mirando a su esposa quién parecía querer una explicación.

—Son… fotos de cuando era más joven —dijo tambaleando un poco ante la sorpresa que le regaló su esposa—. ¿Estuviste…?

—De cuando eras más joven —susurró ella con cuidado, era el tono que usaba cuando repetía las mentiras de Saejung dándole una oportunidad para arrepentirse—. Saeyoung. Dime la verdad, por favor.

Parecía como si estuviese conteniéndose, como si estuviese dándole tiempo para que hiciera lo correcto, usaba toda su paciencia para esperar a que el hombre con el que compartía una argolla de matrimonio le diera las respuestas que ella sabía que él conocía. Pero en respuesta Saeyoung se quedó callado, totalmente mudo, el pelirrojo no sabía qué hacer o qué decir porque no podía calcular cuánto sabía su mujer.

—¿De dónde sacaste estas fotos? —fue su respuesta y por la expresión de la contraria supo que era la errónea.

Su esposa apretó los labios, sonrió con amargura mientras asentía con la cabeza, levantándose de la mesa hurgando un poco más en la caja, pero sin previo aviso, la agarró toda y le dio la vuelta, dejando volar papeles, álbumes, más fotos y diarios.

—¿Esto te lo responde? —preguntó lanzando la caja de lado.

Saeyoung abrió los ojos al reconocer que todo eso era el contenido que tenía escondido en la pared falsa de su oficina, la oficina a la cual le dijo claramente que no podía entrar sin decirle antes. La miró sin creerle, como si se sintiera traicionado.

—¿Hurgaste en mis cosas?

Y eso fue el detonante, ella soltó un gran "¡JA!" antes de golpear la mesa con ambas manos, conteniéndose a lanzársele al cuello al hombre que estaba al otro lado de ésta.

—¡¿ES ESO LO QUE TE PREOCUPA?! ¡Por amor a Dios, Saeyoung! ¡Me has estado mintiendo! —gritó furiosa, alterando al hombre de lentes—. ¡¿Sabías todo esto y jamás se te pasó por esa estúpida cabeza de tomate que deberías decírmelo?!

—¿Acaso no se te ocurrió que si estaba en una PARED FALSA escondido es porque no pensaba decírselo a NADIE?

—¡¿Ni siquiera a mí?!

—¡Ni siquiera a ti!

Ellos normalmente no peleaban y no era gracias a que Saeyoung era muy comprensivo, era más bien gracias a que su esposa era muy tranquila, si él se enojaba entonces tendía a ignorarlo o a calmarlo, generalmente tardaba un poco pero siempre le hacía caso. Que ella empezara a gritar y fuera la que estuviese molesta esa vez era territorio desconocido para Saeyoung, no supo qué hacer más que defenderse.

Y vaya que había sido una muy mala decisión, se sintió como un estúpido cuando los ojos de la mujer empezaron a humedecerse, ella no era mucho de llorar durante una pelea, es más, las veces que la había visto llorar por culpa de él se podían contar con una mano. Eso desarmó todas sus defensas.

—¡SOY TU MALDITA ESPOSA! —gritó antes de empezar a sollozar, limpiándose furiosamente las lágrimas como si maldijera su propia debilidad— ¡Se supone que debemos contarnos todo! ¡Se supone que somos un equipo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que soy la única que ha pensado así en todos estos malditos años de mentira!

Le dio la espalda mientras cubría su rostro, como si quisiera calmarse a sí misma diciéndose que no valía la pena llorar, pero demonios, era más fácil pensarlo que sentirlo o hacerlo. Saeyoung lentamente se aproximó a ella.

—Escucha, eso no cambia nada… yo solo soy un idiota —no sabía si lo escuchaba pero ella ahora se cubría la boca y tenía los ojos cerrados—, somos un equipo y nada de esto es una mentira…

Quiso tocarle el hombro pero ella le golpeó la mano a penas lo sintió, aquello hirió a Saeyoung pero no había sido específicamente el palmazo.

—¡No me toques! ¿Me crees estúpida? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos arreglándoselas para no tartamudear— ¡Todo es una maldita mentira! Tú, yo, nuestro hijo, esta vida, este estúpido mundo. ¡Todo esto es un juego en manos de esa mujer! No soy una genio, ¡pero sé leer, así que deja de mentirme descaradamente en la cara!

Y eso no pudo refutárselo. Cerró los ojos mientras se quitaba los lentes y se masajeaba la sien, ella tenía razón: todo era un juego a manos de la coordinadora de la RFA. Los documentos y diarios que su esposa había conseguido contenían información y datas sobre todas las líneas alternativas vividas, los diarios contenían sus experiencias, todo lo que alcanzaba a recordar o había podido recopilar, en su tiempo también tuvo una fuerte duda existencial pero… lo había superado. Era como si se había resignado a saber que su vida dependía de una mujer con un botón de "Empezar de nuevo" en su teléfono.

—No quería decírtelo era por esto —le dijo con suavidad—, sabía que te ibas a asustar, pero cuando te digo que todo está bien es porque todo lo está, ella no ha hecho reset en años y dudo que vaya a hacerlo ahora. Estamos a salvo.

—Tú no lo entiendes, ¿no es así? —preguntó su esposa apretando los puños sin cambiar su posición— Sí, estoy asustada, sí, me aterra que todo lo que haya hecho con mi vida vaya a desaparecer de la nada solo por el capricho de alguien, sí, estoy preocupada por Saejung y sí, quizás ella no haga nada, pero no cambia el hecho de que todo esto es una vil mentira.

Él la miró sin entender, su esposa no podía creer que por muy genio que fuera Saeyoung, fuera tan estúpido para entender la gravedad de la situación.

»La amas —le dijo directamente, había leído los diarios, como en cada uno de ellos en diferentes líneas de tiempo estaba esperando a que hiciera reset para que estuviera con él una vez más, esa era la razón por la que guardaba las fotos, era la razón por la que había recreado los regalos y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a coordinar los eventos de la RFA, te amaba—. La amas y sigues esperando a que ella empiece todo de nuevo para tener tu oportunidad.

—Eso no es verdad —dijo inmediatamente Saeyoung saltando como si ella hubiese dicho una locura—. Saejung y tu son lo más importante para mí…

—Basta con eso, por favor, solo me haces daño —casi rogó en un suspiro que dejó mudo a Saeyoung—. ¿No crees que no lo noto? Todas… todas las mañanas despiertas y lo primero que haces es ver decepcionado a quién tienes al lado, luego miras tu celular y por fin empiezas a sonreír; te vas temprano, vuelves tarde, no pasas tiempo conmigo, incluso prefieres dormir en tu oficina.

Y es que quería saber, ¿cuándo todo empezó a cambiar? Todo había estado tan bien al inicio… Si no hubiese sido así jamás se habrían casado, pero con el paso de los años su relación empezó a deteriorarse. La mujer lo sabía: si Saeyoung estuviera contigo quizás se habría esforzado más, quizás sonreiría todas las mañanas a su rostro y no a la pantalla de un celular. Pensamientos como esos solo hizo que empezara a llorar nuevamente, cubriendo su rostro.

—No… no hice nada de eso a propósito —dijo Saeyoung empezando a sentir como cada sollozo de su esposa era un puñal en su espalda—. Lo siento, en serio lo siento. ¿Quieres que pasemos más tiempo juntos? No volveré a dormir en la oficina voy a…

—No, no —negó entre llantos—. No hagas nada de eso si no me amas, Saeyoung, por favor. No quiero que me compadezcas, es patético que tu esposo te tenga lástima.

—Estoy tratando de solucionarlo —Saeyoung empezaba a desesperarse—. ¿Me dices que quieres el divorcio?

Ella le miró a la cara, con las mejillas empapadas y la nariz roja, Saeyoung sabía que todo lo que estaba diciendo era una tontería pero no sabía qué hacer.

—No sé qué quiero —admitió mirándolo con algo cercano a decepción—. Pero no quiero que venga de ti, solo… solo me haces sentir peor, creí que podíamos hablarlo y todo iba a estar mejor pero me equivoqué.

Había tenido una pequeña, estúpida esperanza de que su esposo la hubiese abrazado y dicho que la amaba, que lo que decía eran ideas suyas, que aunque todo ese mundo era de mentira… lo de ellos no lo era.

Pero eso era tan falso como todo lo otro.

—No te vayas a ir así como así, ¡no lo entiendo! —se quejó Saeyoung sintiendo que no debía dejar la conversación ahí—. ¿Qué puedo hacer? No sé ni siquiera qué es lo que me reclamas, si no haberte contado lo del mundo, mis problemas con ella o…

—Solo respóndeme algo —pidió la mujer limpiándose las mejillas con la manga de su pijama—: si ella reinicia, ¿me elegirías a mí? ¿Me buscarías? ¿O esperarías a que fuera tu turno?

Él no dijo nada y esa fue la respuesta que ella había tanto temido como esperado. Se fue de la sala sin decir una palabra, dejando a Saeyoung solo y con el corazón en un puño.


	2. Unos ojos que solo me miren a mi

_Mystic Messenger es propiedad de Cheritz._

* * *

 **Unos ojos que solo me miren a mi  
—✽—**

 _[En el peor día de su vida, ella le hizo reír.]_

Saeyoung se quedó unas largas horas con el desastre en la mesa, mirando fijamente las fotos que había conservado de ti en su línea de tiempo, aquellas donde sonreían felices, tu como si él realmente fuera el único hombre en tu vida, él como si creyera esa mentira.

Se quitó los lentes sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse, a decir verdad, su mujer tenía toda la razón, era muy perceptiva, al menos cuando se trataba de él. No hubo más charla, ella se fue a la habitación matrimonial y se quedó allí viendo la televisión aunque Saeyoung sabía que usaba el ruido de ésta para poder ocultar sus llantos. Odiaba saber que él era la causa de sus lágrimas porque, aunque no fuese como tú, en serio la quería, era su esposa después de todo, la madre de su hijo.

No entendía ni siquiera cómo había llegado a ese punto, en un inicio pensó que eventualmente te cansarías de ir yendo de chico en chico y volverías a él, pero pasó el tiempo, pasaron los años. Él hizo una vida creyendo que iba a poder superarte si es que por alguna casualidad decidiste parar… y debía admitir que en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de ello se sintió herido porque él no era la persona a la que habías elegido, intentó vivir con ello, intentó enamorarse de alguien más, formar una familia pero… jamás estuvo satisfecho, siempre se encontraba buscándote o recordando tus caricias, tu voz y palabras de afecto que eran dirigidas a él.

Amarte era tanto maravilloso como doloroso, le lastimaba tanto como le alegraba. Verte era algo agridulce pues eras la clave para hacerle sonreír, pero en el momento en el que se daba cuenta de que jamás sería suyo toda la burbuja de alegría reventaba dejando dolorosa oscuridad.

Al final, su esposa tenía razón: siempre esperaba levantarse un día y encontrarte en lugar de ella. Se sentía horrible por pensar de esa forma pero… era la verdad.

Mantenía en sus manos la fotografía que se tomó contigo el día de su boda, había sido ridículo al pensar en engañar a su mujer con fotos así en su contra. Estabas preciosa, adoraba tu sonrisa y recordaba la forma en la que lo mirabas, mirada que ahora le regalabas a otro hombre.

Se puso los lentes de nuevo y miró a su derecha, allí en una cómoda estaban las fotografías de su boda contigo, en ella no sonreía con la misma alegría que lo hacía en la foto de bodas contigo pero la sonrisa de su mujer… era genuina y era solo para él.

Estaba siendo un tanto injusto.

Dejó todo dentro de la caja, lo último que dejó dentro fue la foto de su matrimonio.

.-

La encontró en cama, encogida en su lugar sin tocar su mitad de la cama, sabía que su esposa dormía así todas las noches con la esperanza de que dejara la oficina y la acompañara. Esta vez, Saeyoung se aproximó y se acostó a su lado, lentamente metiéndose bajo las cobijas.

Su esposa no estaba dormida, tenía los ojos abiertos y al sentir que Saeyoung se metía con ella cerró los ojos, apretando los puños sin decir nada, no fingía estar dormida, sabía que él la había notado despierta pero… sencillamente no quería abrir los ojos y menos hablar con él.

Saeyoung se quedó en su lugar por unos largos minutos esperando a que dijera algo, lo echara o simplemente le maldijera. Nada de eso pasó así que finalmente él fue el que dio el primer paso.

—Lo siento —susurró, él sintió como ella se encogía un poco más en su lugar—. No quería hacerte llorar, tampoco… pretendía hacerte a un lado ni quería hacerte sentir indeseada.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó en un susurro quedo, no abría los ojos, como si esperara que después de responder él se iría.

—Me di cuenta de algo, todo este tiempo tú has estado tratando de hacer que funcionara y yo no he sido como el típico compañero de trabajo que deja todo a los demás —dijo Saeyoung volteando a mirarla, pero ella continuaba dándole la espalda—. Es mi turno de hacer el trabajo. Sé que no quieres eso, lo sé. Pero haré que funcione.

Sus palabras parecían quebrarla de a poco, lentamente la mujer se encogió más y más en la cobija ocultando su rostro tratando de apartar de ella todo deseo de llanto.

—¿Por qué siquiera te importa?

—Porque amo nuestra pequeña familia —le dijo con sinceridad, la escuchó sollozar—. Sé que dirás que es mentira y admito que uno te amo de la misma forma que la amo a ella, pero… eso no significa que no seas importante para mí o que no te ame. Quiero que funcione, incluso si tú ya no quieres nada… lo voy a intentar, te ganaré de nuevo. Es lo mínimo que te mereces. Decidí que voy a vivir el presente contigo.

Incluso si eso significaba que debía dejarte ir… lo iba a hacer. Tu vivías tu vida, él no era parte de ella y no podía pretender estar siempre detrás de bambalinas esperando una oportunidad que no iba a llegar lastimando a su familia en el proceso.

Ella no respondió, estaba llorando de nuevo y esta vez Saeyoung hizo lo correcto: se dio la vuelta y la abrazó, lo hizo hasta que ella dejó de llorar y el sueño la consumió, lo hizo durante toda la noche, lo hizo hasta que él mismo quedó dormido. Lo hizo hasta que no hubo a nadie que abrazar en la mañana.

Su cuello dolía, cuando abrió los ojos esperó encontrar a su esposa ahí. Pero ella no estaba.

Saeyoung se sentó en la cama, miró a todos lados en busca de un rastro de ella pero… no había nada, no estaban sus cosas, el perchero con sus bolsos y chaquetas había desaparecido, su almohada, su aroma no estaba ahí.

Su celular empezó a vibrar, a diferencia de todas las mañanas en las que esperaba tu mensaje ansioso y se lanzaba a verle se quedó quieto, paralizado.

Lo tomó con lentitud antes de observar en la pantalla de inicio.

 _MC ha ingresado a la conversación._

 **Yoosung:** ¡Reprobé mis exámenes!

 **Yoosung:** TT-TT


	3. Desde ahora en adelante

_Mystic Messenger es propiedad de Cheritz._

* * *

 **Desde ahora en adelante  
** —✽— **  
**

La vida era muy irónica, al menos, esa era la impresión que Seven tenía.

Tardó en responder los mensajes de la RFA, es más, ni siquiera escribió hasta que Yoosung le preguntó si estaba bien, y si debía ser sincero, no lo estaba. Entendía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, era justamente lo que había estado esperando todos esos años en silencio: el reinicio del mundo, y por la actitud de la jugadora, podía adivinar que era su turno.

Era curioso, después de todo, él no tendía a recordar las rutas con la claridad con la que recordaba la última, esa donde tuvo su esposa y su hijo. Recordaba todo, pero lentamente con el paso de las horas aquellas memorias se volvían difusas, como si se tratara de un sueño cuyos detalles se quedaban en la punta de su lengua y luego desaparecían. Era el efecto contrario a lo normal, cuando los recuerdos aparecían progresivamente hasta estabilizarse en el onceavo día ahora estaban desapareciendo.

Era el cuarto día y tenía plena atención de la nueva integrante de la RFA. En un inicio siguió el libreto, algo dentro de sí decía "esto era lo que habías estado esperando, ¿no es así, Saeyoung?" y eso mismo le impulsaba a entrar en el chat a las horas indicadas teniendo las conversaciones que le correspondía, pero… había algo más, una voz que decía "no está bien".

La segunda voz se hacía cada vez más fuerte, tanto ella como la sensación de vacío. Vanderwood estaba en casa azarándole para continuar con su trabajo, en circunstancias comunes la razón de su distracción sería la dulce y misteriosa chica que estaba tras el teléfono esperando por él en el chat, pero no, ella no era la que estaba en su cabeza.

Era su familia.

En esa oficina oscura repleta de computadoras no podía evitar pensar que su esposa aparecería en cualquier instante diciéndole lo malo que era para su vista tener las luces apagadas, ella las encendería y luego de darse cuenta del desastre lo pondría a limpiar, puesto que ella era respetuosa y no tocaba sus cosas… la única vez que lo hizo fue hace unos días, la última vez que la vio; no podía dejar de esperar a su hijo, Saejung el cual siempre estaba curioso por saber qué hacía.

Cuando Vanderwood salía de la oficina para fumar, él salía de la oficina buscando la sala donde su mujer e hijo se encontraban normalmente en el sofá, abrazados viendo una película, esperándolo para que se uniera a ellos.

Cosas pequeñas y simples con ellos empezaban a difuminarse, a veces olvidaba cuál era la edad de Saejung e incluso su cumpleaños, comenzaba a olvidar las fechas y momentos importantes con su esposa e incluso, ahora en el cuarto día de juego ya ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, sostenía temblorosamente un lápiz en su mano y una hoja de papel frente a él, había intentado escribir su nombre pero lo había olvidado antes de poder hacerlo.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ahí? No te veo tecleando —gruñó Vanderwood acercándose a él, hasta que notó el pálido rostro del pelirrojo— Hey… ¿estás bien? Si esta es otra excusa para no hacer tu trabajo…

—No —dijo inmediatamente, pero su voz era temblorosa, parecía como si contuviese un grito o las lágrimas, Vanderwood ni siquiera sabía a qué se dirigía ese "no", pero era claro que el trabajo era la menor de las preocupaciones del pelirrojo en ese momento.

—Escucha. Has estado actuando raro estos últimos días, ¿es por esa chica nueva?

—No, no es ella, es…

Demasiado difícil de explicar, ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar y sentía que era porque empezaba a olvidar por donde comenzaba todo. Eso lo aterraba. Vanderwood no necesitaba más palabras para adivinar que el problema era algo que él no podía manejar.

—Escucha, no sé qué te pasa pero sea lo que sea, ¿no puede esperar? Este cliente es demasiado importante, debe…

—Necesito hacer una llamada —dijo interrumpiéndolo, Vanderwood estuvo por negarse pero el joven de lentes le miró fijamente—. Una nada más, es importante. Y luego vuelvo al trabajo.

—Has estado haciendo el vago todo este tiempo y te alcanzó la fecha límite —le dijo el hombre mirándolo con fiereza, pero eso no parecía intimidar al agente. Terminó suspirando—. Diez minutos, un segundo más y te electrocuto.

.-

Algo dentro de Luciel siempre supo que la jugadora siempre fue consciente de sus sentimientos y del hecho de que él sabía todo. Llámese sexto sentido, él lo supo y por eso la poca sorpresa de parte de la chica y su risa nerviosa ligeramente cínica no le fue extraño en lo más mínimo.

—Esto es nuevo —dijo ella al otro lado de la línea con voz divertida—. ¿A qué debo el honor de la llamada sorpresa del dios Se…?

—¿Por qué reiniciaste? —preguntó sin ánimo para bromas en ese momento, tenía el corazón en una mano.

Ella se quedó en silencio, quizás notando el hecho de que a Seven no le había gustado el reinicio, la escuchó acomodarse en su lugar antes de hablar.

—Quería estar contigo —le dijo al fin—, creí que estaba siendo obvia.

—Pasaron años… —susurró Luciel casi incrédulo ante sus palabras, casi podía escuchar su propio corazón retumbar en sus oídos— pensé que te habías decidido.

Escuchó silencio al otro lado de la línea, a ese silencio le acompañó una risa suave, era una mezcla de vergüenza y desdén.

—Tu sabes… Cuanto los amo a todos —le habló con voz tierna, como si contara una anécdota que le brindaba nostalgia—. Quisiera que esto nunca acabara, quería tenerlo todo, verlo todo y vivirlo todo con ustedes, pero aunque parezca que no es así, sé que hay un final para todo… y quiero que tú seas ese final, Saeyoung.

Entonces lo estaba eligiendo a él, aquello que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo finalmente ocurría, al fin ella miraba en su dirección y le elegía entre los otros, podría tenerla en sus brazos una vez más y saber que sería únicamente de él… o al menos, eso había sido lo que había pensado todo ese tiempo.

Miró a su alrededor sin responder a sus palabras, ella empezaba a sentirse un poco nerviosa.

—Sabes que… Te he amado desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, no tienes ni idea de cuanto quise esto —tomó aire—. Pero… ya no.

Eso la dejó sin respiración.

—¿Qué…?

—Gracias por querer elegirme, pero… por favor, no lo hagas —dijo con un poco más de seguridad—. Amarte ha sido una montaña rusa, he tenido mis altos y mis bajos pero ya no quiero seguir en esto. No está bien, no es sano, ¿jamás pensaste en cómo me sentiría en el momento en el que harías desaparecer a mi esposa y mi hijo de mi vida?

No, no lo había pensado. No lo pensó ni por asomo.

»¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero? —preguntó Seven con suavidad— Ni siquiera me preguntaste, sabías lo que sé y lo hiciste de todas formas y ahora… no recuerdo el nombre de mi esposa. Yo… quiero unos ojos que solo me miren a mi.

—Saeyoung —susurró ella—, lo siento mucho… pero prometo…

Pero él la cortó llamando su nombre, entonces ella supo que no había marcha atrás, él estaba eligiendo no ser más parte de ese juego, incluso si él iba a ser "la ruta verdadera" de ella, el pensamiento ya no le brindaba el mismo anhelo que antes, no podía imaginar una vida donde ella era la que le recibía en casa y no su esposa e hijo.

Necesitó perderlos para entender eso.

—Gracias por esta aventura —le dijo a la jugadora—. Pero elijo a mi familia. Hubiese querido hablarlo frente a frente pero…

Solo quedaba un día para definir a cual ruta entraba y con Vanderwood ahí…

—Está bien —dijo ella con un hilo de voz, no iba a llorar pero debía admitir que sus palabras habían dolido un poco—. Lo siento mucho, Saeyoung. Por todo.

—Hey, todo está bien… te deseo felicidad.

—Y yo a ti también.

 _ **[[Ruta 707 . . . eliminada.]]**_

.-

Los recuerdos desaparecieron de la mente de Saeyoung al onceavo día tal y como lo especuló, lo que se mantenía en su memoria era el hecho de que finalmente renunció a la jugadora.

Aun así, no era del todo ignorante, había sido lo suficientemente astuto como para dejar alguna que otra anotación para no olvidar cosas importantes como el hecho de que su mundo era un juego a manos de una sola mujer o que tuvo un hijo llamado Saejung, una esposa que lo amó y una vida feliz que él no supo valorar.

Pasaron muchas cosas desde aquella fiesta de la RFA, recuperó a Saeran y ahora trataba de atar los cabos sueltos en su vida, el sentimiento de vacío que una vez existió ya no estaba ahí, ese mismo sentir que le imprimía cada vez que veía la boda de la jugadora ahora había desaparecido.

Era como si haber renunciado a ella le hubiese hecho libre de alguna manera.

Todos estaban en la recepción de la boda, él debía irse antes para poder recoger a Saeran del terapeura y poder cenar con él, se despidió de todos, pudo hacerlo con una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

Contrario a su buen estado de humor, el clima era terrible, llovía y todos corrían con paraguas de un lado a otro, el tráfico era terrible y tuvo que tomar desvíos para llegar a tiempo, pero nada de eso borró la sonrisa de sus labios.

Estacionó el auto frente al edificio y buscó su paraguas, en ello vio a una joven que corría bajo la lluvia en la cera, tratando de huir de la lluvia en busca de un refugio, tenía una carpeta en manos la cual protegía del agua con su cuerpo empapado y parecía tener problemas para ver dónde iba.

Saeyoung se quedó un momento viéndola, ella llegó a la esquina y justo cuando iba a pasar la calle se resbaló cayendo en un charco, la carpeta voló junto con varios papeles que fueron arrastrados por el agua y el viento. Él salió inmediatamente del auto para ayudarla a levantarse, no había ningún auto circulando pero no podía dejarla en el suelo.

Justo cuando llegó a su lado con el paraguas, ella se estaba sentando, sobando el brazo sobre el cual habia caído mirando a su alrededor desorientada, vio los papeles, la carpeta y su expresión cambió a una de desolación, soltó una palabrota y se limpió bruscamente el agua de lluvia de los ojos.

—Hey… ¿estás bien? —preguntó Saeyoung, ella le miró con los ojos abiertos, notándolo por primera vez.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no salió nada, tenía un nudo en la garganta y lo que le faltaba era ponerse a llorar frente a un extraño.

Saeyoung pareció entenderlo, pasó por su lado y recogió la carpeta, luego de hacerlo buscó las hojas, ella al ver sus acciones rápidamente se puso de pie imitándolo, tratando de rescatar las pocas cosas que se podían.

—Lo siento, no he tenido un buen día —dijo por primera vez con voz temblorosa.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Vaya, es curioso, porque yo creo que es un día muy bonito.


End file.
